An new age
by Anubis eye
Summary: If you died and then became Madara's sister ,Izuna, how would you feel. Then to have the lunatic idealist Hashirama try to make an alliance and he actually gets his wish. But your stuck with your arch nemesis Tobirama to help build the village, all the while hiding the fact that you and Madera are girls when you have to act like boys for the Uchia clan. When do I get my wish!
1. Chapter 1 How many Funerals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ...

When someone dies do you cry … I didn't even though I lost my mother, I remember my cousins, aunts, uncles, and distant family members being at her funeral. They all stared at me and whispered amongst themselves like I was heartless when they were here for all the wrong reasons. My family is in charge of a business, and is the number one business incorporation in the world. Which means my family is arrogant, greedy, power hungry, and has too much pride for their own good. My mother didn't she believed in a lot of things, and had a kind and bubbly personality. Some of the reasons why the last head my great uncle choose her to be the next head of the business, and now my mother chose me Zarea Amelia Snerch.

That means the people are here to either here to suck up to me or try to take over as the next head even though that's my title as it is said in my mother's will. The reason I don't cry, well I never did so I'm not used to crying or I really am heartless or my mother's explanation she told me many years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"__Mother, why don't I cry people always cry" I asked my mother, she was taking me to the emergency room since I broke my arm, I was six._

_My mother turned to me and smiled and said "Well Zee, (my nickname) that means you are not selfish, people cry for themselves when someone dies because they miss them, when their feelings get hurt, or when they are in pain."_

_"__Oh, what does selfish mean."_

_"__It means you care only for yourself, but you're not selfish you care for others and not yourself, most people can't do that, you are very special and especially to me" she said that with a grin on her face that I couldn't help but smile back._

_*End Flashback*_

I was thinking this as I watched my mother coffin was placed in the ground and I had a small smile on my face. She would want me to cherish her memory not cry over her because she died. Then people were really whispering over me now, because what fourteen year old girl smiles at her mother's funeral not to mention she was wearing bright yellow dress with white flower vines that twist up from the bottom of the dress to my waist. Well my reason are yellow was my mother's favorite color while mine was white and I want to honor her memory.

The tomb stone was finally set up and it was time for me to make my speech, I stepped up on the small stage that was set up in the grass field. When I reached the microphone I took a deep breath and said, "I feel sorry for all your lost (people gave weird looks and glares thinking I was a brat) because if my mother was here she wouldn't want us to feel sad she would want us to rejoice in her memory, and smile because her life mattered to us. Not be here for personal gain (some had the decency to look guilty while other had a blank face) and have her memory with us, because if that is in our hearts than she is truly not dead. She will be forever in our hearts and minds guiding us even in death for her spirit lives in many people who she has touched with her words, thoughts, and actions. For she will now and forever be with me and everyone else who knew her." I finished and I think I did a pretty good job short yet sweet, but the touching moment was a bit tampered because the press got that all on tape. I mean really this was a funeral what happened to privacy.

With that the funeral was officially over and people started leaving and I was bombard with questions from the press. I knew this was inventible, but my mother just died couldn't they wait a day. I really don't feel like answering questions, "What do you plan to do after this", "Do you feel sad that your mother is gone", and my favorite "How do think this will affect your life." Some of their questions could have been answered with my speech, and THIS WILL OF COURSE AFFECT MY LIFE GREATLY I just lost my best friend, therapist, advice giver, and mother. Apparently my body guards felt my mood so they escorted me quickly to my limo. I then decided to think of nothing until I got home and then deal with all business and family problems.

_30 Minutes Later…_

I finally got home and I walked into my mo- my office now and sat down and called in my secretary, my mom's old secretary, Mrs. Smith. She smiled and I smiled back than I went into business mode and said "If any other companies call send it to me, but if it's my family tell them it has to be business related if it's to be sent to me not for a higher rank or more money income, for I have more pressing matters at hand." She nodded and I turned on my computer and I heard phones ringing then I thought 'let the game begin' …

_10 Hours Later …_

It was around 11:30 pm when I smelled smoke; I ignored it until I heard screaming from my secretary. I went out of my office and asked her what's wrong. She then told me the first five levels were on fire out of the seven we were on the seventh while the only thing above us was the roof. I felt like banging my head against the wall, I didn't, well not physically but mentally I would have a concussion by now. I told her to fallow me and we went up the stairs and I was thinking 'so the murder attempts were happening already, unless this was an accident which I doubt.' We were on the roof when I saw a helicopter and they lowered the basket that only held one, and then the whole building shook. It was going to collapse soon, and being the self righteous idiot I was I told her to go first. As they started lifting the basket the whole building fell. The last thing I heard was Mrs. Smith yelling my name, Zarea.

When I opened my eyes I was walking through a garden that had waterfalls and mammoths walking around and-, I turned my head and I was right mammoths. That's when I confirmed I was dead no mammoths are alive on earth, then I felt depressed. I never got to live, and then I thought I get to see my mother again sooner but then I wondered if she would want to see me so soon, I also wonder if people will go to my funeral now that I'm dead. I then stopped then I shrugged 'oh well I guess she will have to deal with it' … wait I then stopped sat down and started pulling grass wondering how will I deal with it. I was sort of in the shock stage then I felt even more depressed I never got to live that was sort of a mantra in my head at the moment then I felt like this was where I should be screaming or crying. I didn't. Then I stood up and walked and I was sure if someone saw me they would have been able to se my depressed aura when I saw a pink door. Then I felt angry, I HATE pink but I'm sure my bad mood came from me dying, and then I punched the door before composing myself and opened the door.

Inside I saw my mother drinking tea on a couch that looked like our living room. Then she noticed me she glared at me and I hold up my hand in a way to create peace and said "I don't have control over my own death." We then were in a staring contest when we heard a knock on the door. I broke the eye connection and went over to the door and opened it and then it was a man with brown hair and blue eyes he then smiled. Then he came in and looked at my mom and said "You got your wish" and I felt confused and asked "What wish?" My mom then finally smiled and said "You better take care of yourself see you later darling, and it should be a lot longer before I see you again or you're grounded" she dead panned that last part but I was confused could you even ground a dead person.

Then I said"What?" then I started feeling dizzy and nauseous then my world was black.


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers

When I said my world was black, I meant it literally. I was in a black space that was warm and conferrable, I felt safe. But over time the space kept getting smaller and smaller and I finally wanted to get out so I would kick the walls around me. Nothing would happen so I just sat there, until recently. I was being pushed out of my warm black space, and then I felt the cold it shocked me for a moment. Next the bright lights were hurting my eyes and I heard screaming. The noise was irritating until I figured out that it was mostly from me. Then I stopped screaming because I was hurting my own ears, next I felt a warm blanket being wrapped around me when I opened my eyes.

I saw some lady holding me and then I heard her say "It a baby girl what do you want to name her?"

I then heard a tired voice say "Izuna" then it clicked I was reborn. Now why would I be reborn wait I think I know.

_*Flashback*_

_I broke the eye connection and went over to the door and opened it and it was a man with brown hair and blue eyes he then smiled. Then he came in and looked at my mom and said "You got your wish" and then I felt confused and asked "What wish?" My mom finally smiled and said "You better take care of yourself see you later darling, and it should be a lot longer before I see you again or you're grounded."_

_*End Flashback* _

My mother got me reborn … great but where. Then I passed over to a women and I looked up she was very pretty she had black raven hair with a bit of blue shininess to it and onyx eyes with a porcelain skin tone. I guess 'this is my new, second mom' when I heard a deep voice say "So we have another daughter." I looked over to him and he had a soft look in his eye so I knew he liked me and he had black hair that had a red tint in it and black eyes not quite as dark as the women's with a more tan complexion. I would say he was very handsome if he didn't have a scowl on his face, but I was still excited I had a dad. In my last life my dad died in a car accident when I was two so I didn't know who he was. I heard stories but it doesn't mean I wasn't sad, I wasn't sad he died but that I didn't get to know him I hear his name and I feel a void, nothing and that gets me sad. I will change that in this life I will know him.

Apparently he caught on that I was staring at him and started moving and I fallowed his movements around the room. The nurses that I saw smiled except one it was the one that held me first said "It looks like she is a prodigy to bad she is a girl." I felt my mom's head whip toward that nurse and snarl. I smiled at that and laughed babyish then she looked back down and smile when I heard my father's voice and say "Kazumi, let me hold her."

My new mother handed me over when I finally recognized the language they were speaking, it was Japanese. I was happy even though I kept my face blank because I wouldn't have to learn much just the format of how they use their words since I was a business head I had to know multiple languages. When I was in his arms it took me a while longer to get comfortable. It wasn't as nice in mothers arms but I was content when I looked I saw a small smile but as quick as it came it was gone. Next me and him had a staring contest until I got tired and yawned shut my eyes and fell asleep.

After I was born I had a routine sleep, eat, sleep, eat, and sleep. It was a bit embarrassing that I was so reliant on people but what I guess was around six eight months I learned how to walk and say simple sentences. It was easy I just had to build muscles in my limbs and tongue, which was annoying in my small body.

After a month of that I felt something foreign in my body yet it was supposed to be there I don't know how I knew I just did. I then started practicing with that thing and I figured out that it was blue in color. I still didn't get what it was but I saw my mother and father from time to time but rarely ever did I see them. I was getting ready to practice with the blue thing when I felt someone coming and stopped (I decided to keep the blue thing secret because I didn't know what it was and didn't want to be treated as a freak) and looked at the door. To males about sixteen and twelve came in and were talking.

"We shouldn't go in there; it's still in the middle of Izunas nap." Well I at least know who they're talking about but what are they to me.

"Come on Jun, we will only take a peak, I want to see our new baby sister." So they're my older brothers.

"But Kyo father won't be happy" said Jun. I wonder when they will both notice that I am looking at them and awake well I'll wait.

"Okay weakling you wait outside" said Kyo. Then they both turned and saw me awake and before I could blink Kyo came over and picked me up and said "See I bet you can't even do that."

I saw Juns face get red and say " You are not supposed to use that technique outside training and I can too you seen it before in training!"

Kyo just smirked and said "Sure I'll give you that but I'm still stronger then you."

"Yeah prove it" Jun retaliated.

"Okay let's go outside and see whose fireball is bigger"

"Fine."

I learned one thing being in there presence is they fight a lot and have some type of rivalry going on. But I wonder why they said fireball. Then I blinked and we disappeared and reappeared somewhere outside because of the blue sky and I felt like throwing up. Then Kyo did some type of hand sign and another him, ANOTHER HIM, appeared and he handed me to himself? It didn't matter at the moment because my mind was going a hundred miles an hour and I was panicking and hyperventilating but I don't think they noticed or they just ignored it. Then they turned to each other and Jun said on three and Kyo nodded his consent.

**Three!**

I felt like screaming but I didn't want to scream.

**Two!**

My breathing quickened hoping my theory of what they were going to do was wrong.

**One!**

**_FIRE RELEASE: Great Fireball Technique!_**

Two huge fireballs came out of their mouths and I thought at first they were illusions until I felt heat that they gave off.I felt like crying but I wasn't going to cry so I stuck with screaming at the top of my lungs.


End file.
